


Home Is Where He Is

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just Pure Muke Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: Luke doubts Michael will keep following him and his band around.Michael will never stop following Luke and his band around.Or.Luke is a famous singer and Michael is his loyal boyfriend who won't leave his side.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Muke
Kudos: 17





	Home Is Where He Is

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some very short Muke fluff that I found on my old laptop from circa 2016.
> 
> I now picture this as Youngblood era!Luke and 2014!Michael because yes.

For as long as Michael can remember, he’s been in love with Luke Hemmings.

Granted, so is half the world, but Michael knows he’s different.

Maybe because he actually gets to call Luke his. 

The arms that are wrapped around his waist prove that as Luke pulls Michael back against him and kisses his exposed shoulder.

“What are you thinking about love?” Luke’s voice is still heavy with sleep as they stare out at the city. 

“How lucky I am…” Michael tilts his head to give Luke better access to his neck.

Luke smiles against Michael’s skin as he kisses up the side of his neck to his ear.

“On the contrary, I’m the lucky one Mikey.” He kisses the shell of Michael’s ear. “No one gets this view but me and that’s the best feeling in the world.”

The blanket that is draped over Luke’s broad shoulders is wrapped around Michael and he’s yanked back tighter into Luke’s heat.

Luke kisses his ear again as if to prove his point further.

Michael sighs in contempt, for the moment, it seems like their life is perfect.

“Did you have fun onstage tonight?” Michael asks the question he knows the answer to as Luke’s fingers begin to dance across the exposed skin on Michael’s stomach.

Luke doesn’t answer right away, instead choosing to drag his lips back down Michael’s neck to kiss the point where his shoulder meets his neck.

“Of course. I always enjoy being on stage,” There is a heavy pause before Luke continues. “But, I much prefer the moments after much more. Seeing your smile after the crowd cheers for us makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.”

Michael smiles to himself, letting the feeling of Luke’s lips relax his once tense shoulders.

There are words on the tip of Luke’s lips, words he has never wanted to say more, words that terrify him.

“Do you ever get tired of followings around Mikey? Following me and the guys as we play show after show for crowds?” Before he says the next words, he needs to know Michael is okay with everything they currently have going on. 

Michael nods over excitedly. He loves following Luke and his band around because he loves Luke and their shows and their music.

He really just loves Luke and that’s enough for him.

“Because I think I love you,” Michael feels himself gasp and whirl around in Luke’s arms to stare at the taller man. “And I don’t think I can handle this knowing that you’re not happy with the way I live.”

Michael brings his hand up to Luke’s face and tugs his head so their lips connect in a soft kiss.

“I wouldn’t change what you do for a second of a “normal” life with you. I love watching you perform night after night to fans who love you and your band. I wouldn’t change following you around the world for anything. It’s my life now too, just as much as it is yours and I still wants it.” Michael kissed Luke softly again as if to prove his point.

Luke just smiles and wraps his arms around Michael tighter, bringing him into a bone crushing hug on the balcony of their hotel room in New York City.

He kisses the top of Michael’s red head and nurses his nose into the soft locks there.

“I will make this trip worth something for you. I just don’t know how to yet Mikey.” Luke whispers after several moments of silence. “I want to give you something for being everything for me. And one day, when we’re home, I’ll be able to do just that.”

Michael just sighs in response and Luke knows he’s sated in happiness.

The ring that sits in his suitcase at the foot of their hotel bed weighs on Luke’s mind for a moment.

He’s had it since before they left for tour and he plans on asking Michael when they get back home.

Even though to Luke, Michael is his home.

His home and his world.


End file.
